What I Live For
by Xx Heartless xX
Summary: Rated to be safe. Uchiha Itachi's thoughts, directed towards the one person left bearing the clan's name. Oneshot. [Note: No Uchihacest, or romance between any two characters at all.]


**Title: **"What I Live For"

**Rating:** Teen

**Warnings: **Interesting and confusing POV

**Disclaimer: **Naruto is (c) Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

You seem to think that life is so much harder for you, Otouto-kun.

You're wrong.

Life is bearable in your eyes. It might not always be pleasant, but still you yearn for it. You have friends that you care about—and you can be sure you care about them, even if you won't admit it to anyone. For you, there is a purpose, no matter how dreary, and there always will be a purpose for you. Even after I'm gone, even after all your dreams come true, you shall have a "reason", according to your pitiful standards of life.

Such a small existence. You really have no idea how much your life is worth, to anyone. To some, you're worth the world—but you'll never know. How do I know this? Maybe, because I'm not the one to live the life, I notice what you don't. Emotions get in the way like that—they cloud your vision, and don't allow you to see the obvious. They also stop you from achieving what you want in life. You take the long way out, to avoid hurting anyone—yes, even you do. If you really didn't allow your emotions to get the better of you, then you wouldn't have to work with anyone, and you wouldn't have taken so long to get to where you are. Emotions are fickle like that—they give your life a fake meaning, but they hold you back at an almost unbelievable rate.

Even your hate stops you, in the long run. Hate can never be absolute, and you've proved this to me once and for all. As much as you say you hate me and as much as you make yourself believe you don't hold back… don't you think you would've completed your mission as an avenger if you hated me with real hatred? Hatred doesn't exist, because to hate you must have emotion, but with emotion you can never truly hate.

My life will never be comprehendible to you. This is simply because the paths we took are too different. Life is fleeting, and all around useless—in the end, all you are is a bit of dust and a fading memory. The dust isn't important—it's the memory you leave that shows whether your life has done anything at all. My memory will be strong—I'll make sure of it. I'll reach the fullness of my power, and I'll find my limit—it's all there is to do in life. Don't you see? By killing me, what will you have? Sure, your two friends and your precious sensei will remember you, but with their deaths comes your second—your memory will be forever lost. All memories are, in the end—lost, but first twisted, mutilated almost.

My existence is for me, and me alone. I live for myself, so that I can figure out life to the fullest. I will not be held back, and I will not be stopped. The object of life is to stretch your limits, and see just how much you can do in this world. Ties to a person, a village, a name—they'll only hold you down. People can only teach you so much. In the end, your strength depends on yourself, and only yourself. There can never be more than an 'I' in the strongest of fighters.

Fighting to protect only goes so far, because it is limited by the life and strength of your charge. When something happens to change your relationship, all you fought for is in vain. All the training, time, and emotion dies. All is hopeless.

When you fight for life, for your limit, nothing can hold you back—your strength is yours alone, and you can move as far as you can with no strings attached. A partner dies, and you move on. Nothing is lost.

It might not make sense to you, Otouto, but that's fine. I don't expect you to understand.

Life is only as important as you make it out to be.

Life is nothing.

So, in the end, it doesn't matter if I live or die.

I stretch to find and reach my limit, and that's the way I'll always choose to live.

**That** is what I live for, and **that** is what I will, in the end, die for. **That** is my purpose.

* * *

So, here's my fic from Itachi's POV. He's really my favourite character... and I loved writing this. I hope you enjoyed it, and I hope it stayed as cannon as possible.

Please review, if you have anything to say. 'Love you all.


End file.
